


Sit by the River

by Merfilly



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman laments and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit by the River

He loves me not, and the bleeding has not come.

I will not shame my father, will not make my mother cry as he pushes me from the family.

I go, down to the river, and wait as the dusk settles in beside me.

For his love, for my family's honor, this is what I must do.

They come, slowly, viewing me as their next lover, their next feast. Will he come, once he hears? Will he walk the paths by the banks, so that we, my new sisters and I, may have our fill of him as he drowns?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/203/c/4/les_lumerettes_by_cyrilbarreaux-d585yf1.jpg (Picture from Deviant Art)  
> Credit is cyrilbarreaux


End file.
